


Closing The Distance

by DixonsVixen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixonsVixen/pseuds/DixonsVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth Greene is spending her teenage years trapped in a prison surrounded by the undead. For Beth, every day the feeling of hopelessness and depression just gets worse and worse. Beth wonders if she'll ever escape. Beth's life in the middle of the apocalypse is absolute hell, but for Beth, heaven still exists in Daryl Dixon. Will Beth be able to break through the tragically abused soul of Daryl? Daryl doesn't want to get close to anyone, but Beth wants him, needs him and is determined to close the distance between herself and Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unchangeable Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the start of Closing The Distance, we explore the inner thoughts of Beth and Daryl.

**Beth's POV:** I've been locked up in this prison for what feels like forever. I feel like I've committed a crime. Maybe several crimes. The sentence just drags on, getting longer and longer as time passes. Why? I always ask myself that, why? I've even wanted to ask all the others the same question every now and again, but I stop myself because I already know what their answer will be. "We're locked in here for protection, safety, better safe than sorry." I'm so sick of hearing that. Why me? Why do I have to spend some of what are supposed to be the most important years of my life in a prison of all places? Right now I'm sitting on the steps inside the prison, staring down at all the action. For a second, my eyes wander and land on the most beautiful man on this wretched Earth, Daryl. Ever since we met, I've felt an undoubtable connection to him. One that makes me want to be close to him for as long as I live. I know everyone says it's impossible to get through to Daryl because of his past. But I try every day to make him see that I truly care about him, would do anything for him and would stop at nothing to make sure he isn't surrounded by negativity. This might sound weird, but I like to think of myself as his guardian angel. Always there for him, even though it's not known. Keeping him safe and secure under my wings. I like that feeling. I just hope that one day I can transfer that feeling to him. Daryl is my only shred of hope in this hell and I'll be damned if I let anyone or anything change that. Daryl is my everything and one day he'll know it.

 

 **Daryl's POV:**  As I keep watch over the prison, my mind begins to wander to other things... My past. Both my brother and I were abused and I have the scars to prove it. Although it was the most hellish experience, one good thing did come out of it. It made me who I am today. One thing that's not so good about it is it did leave me with a pretty sensitive side, but that side is hidden deep down underneath my tough exterior. I don't let the sensitive side of myself show. For the sake of everyone at the prison, I know it's best if that side of me doesn't come out. Not in a situation like this. There's so much pressure on my shoulders to protect everyone. If I let myself go just to vent about things that are long over, I could put everybody in danger. There's no crying during the apocalypse, especially not from a guy like me. I can't say it's always easy keeping my emotional walls up, but it's something that has to be done. I actually enjoy it quite a bit and it's gotten easier over the years. Now nothing can break me down. That's part of what makes a lot of people fear me. By keeping these tough walls up, I'm not just fighting the dead, I'm fighting my past. Being tough is my way of letting myself go, my way of venting and it seems to be working quite well. I'm not gonna lie though, I feel like everyone at the prison has someone special to them to cling on to for dear life, literally. But me, I have no one. I don't feel like I need anyone and I don't feel someone supporting me is necessary at all. All I'm saying, is it would be nice to have someone of my own. Someone I could fight for and always come back to. Do I think I'll ever find that? No. But I don't need it. I want it, but I don't need it, and let's face it, in the state the world's in right now... need is much more important than want.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little intro to start. Hope it's interesting. :) <3


	2. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth tries her hardest to resist getting too close to Daryl. But how long will that last?

**Beth's POV:** I couldn't believe what I had gotten myself into. I was standing right in the middle of nothing but action. People to the left and right of me fighting off the undead. Heads flying off the decaying bodies across the ground and being stabbed right through the eyes. I was on the edge of hyperventilating as I struggled to help everyone knock out the last few walkers that were in our way. Once we were back inside the gates, I ran inside the prison and back to my cell. I was asked to go on that run. I didn't want to. But Rick said I had to help as much as I could. I had no choice but to listen to him. Without him we'd all be dead and I know that.

After catching my breath, I changed into a different outfit, something more comfortable and laid down on my bed for a while, just to think. No matter how many thoughts of negativity ran through my head, such as feeling like I'd never get out of this situation alive or feeling like I might lose my family and I'll be the only one left, my mind continued to wander back to Daryl. No matter what else was on my mind, good or bad, I could never stop thinking about him. I smiled at my thoughts of him and bit my lip. 

After I spent a while in my cell, I decided to head outside and to my surprise, I found Daryl sitting at the front of the prison. I approached him slowly and quietly. 

Beth: Hey. I said smiling at him, then sitting down next to him.

Daryl: Hey. He sighed, looking down.

Beth: Something wrong? I asked.

Daryl: Nah, just thinkin'. That's all. He said, looking up at me.

Beth: Oh, okay. I looked to the door of the prison, then back to Daryl.

Beth: Do you want me to leave you alone? I asked.

Daryl: It's up to you girl. You don't have to leave. You don't have to stay. It makes no difference to me. He said, a hardness could clearly be heard in his voice.

Beth: Umm, Daryl? I said.

Daryl: What? He said, looking me straight in the eye.

Beth: Are you sure you're okay? I asked him, slightly worried that he was hiding something from me and possibly everybody else.

Daryl: I said I'm fine, really. He said, raising his voice slightly. 

Beth: Okay, just making sure. Wouldn't want you to be upset or angry and be hiding it from me. I said, hoping I'd get some sort of confession out of him. I just felt like something was wrong and it bothered me that if something was wrong, he wasn't telling me anything about it.

Daryl's eyes shot up at me.

Daryl: Why do you care if I'm upset or angry? Why does it make a difference to you how I feel? He asked gruffly. 

I sighed.

Beth: Because I care about you Daryl. I said sincerely. I placed my hand on his leg and looked at him.

I could see both his hands tighten into fists. Uh oh. This is not gonna be good. Honestly, I was afraid of what his reaction to my action might be, but I couldn't get myself to remove my hand from his leg.

Daryl: Don't touch me. He said, gently tossing my hand off of his leg.

Beth: Oh, Daryl. I whined.

Daryl: Don't. He put his finger up, as if to stop me from continuing. 

As usual, I let my attraction get the best of me. All I wanted was to know if something was bothering him. I wanted to know he was alright and if he wasn't, I wanted to fix it. That's all. 

I got up and fast walked all the way back to my cell. I could feel tears stinging the inside of my eyes as they made their way out of my eyes and down my cheeks. I wiped them away as I entered my cell. 

I laid my head down on my pillow and just cried my eyes out. 

I wasn't trying to make a move on him, all I wanted was to help him feel better. Of course I am attracted to him, but that's not why I did what I did. All I did was touch him, I didn't think he'd take it the wrong way. 

All I want is for Daryl to realize how much I care about him and how I feel about him. As if growing up in the middle of the apocalypse wasn't enough, the one person here that I trust, besides my family, doesn't seem to even want me around at all. Ugh. 

Tonight, I cried myself to sleep.

 

Daryl's POV: I sighed as I sat outside the prison, frozen with disbelief. Honestly, I felt bad about my reaction towards Beth's action, but at the same time, it seems she trying to play a game that lots of others always wanna play with me. Everyone always throws their pity at me and I'm done with it. I don't need anyone's pity, sympathy or anything else. The more people that get on my back about me looking upset or angry, the more upset or angry I'll become. I'll admit, when Beth came out to talk to me, I was once again thinking about my past. I know it's not something I should be thinking about, it's not something I should dwell on because it's so negative, but I can't help it. My past will have a lasting effect on me. That's just the way it is. The more people try to help me, the more I'm gonna think about the hell my life used to be and that's the last thing I want. I know I push people away, but that's because you can't trust anybody, especially in a time like this. Also, I'd rather be alone than have someone next to me that thinks I need them. I don't need anyone, except myself. Once you tell someone you need them, they'll never go away.  Let's face it, if I let someone else into my life, no matter who it is, all that's gonna happen is I'm gonna end up getting hurt again, and I'll be damned if I let that happen. I am my own protector. I like it that way.

I got up and made my way back to my cell to turn in for the night. As I past Beth's cell, I could hear her crying in her sleep. Honestly, I felt bad about it. I stared at her for a few minutes then went into my cell, changed my clothes and went to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part done! I know this one is kinda sad. :( But don't worry, it'll get better as the parts go on. There will be romance and smut coming up, so have no fear. ;) Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think! :) <3


	3. Drifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth tries her hardest to get through to Daryl, but Daryl is quite fond of resisting. Can Beth begin to crack away at the hard exterior that is Daryl Dixon?

**Beth's POV:** I had just placed Judith in her crib and I sat down next to her and sung her to sleep. Once she was out like a light, I stood up, kissed her on the cheek and headed back downstairs. I didn't see anyone so I assumed they were all in their cells. I looked outside and saw the sun staring back at me, bold and bright. As I looked out the window, I noticed Daryl outside the prison. I wonder why he's outside. I sighed. I walked outside internally preparing myself for other one of Daryl's outbursts. I saw him sitting near the edge of the river, right under a tree. I approached him slowly. I sat down next to him, the shade from the tree draping over me.

Beth: Hey Daryl. I said cheerfully. 

Daryl: Hey. He huffed.

Beth: How are you? I said, dragging out the last word slightly. I couldn't help it, I was always happy around Daryl.

Daryl: I'm okay. His eyes shifted in my direction. He gave me a dirty look. 

Beth: Daryl. I said firmly, giving him a look that carried the message "Tell me what's wrong."

Daryl: Look girl, I said I'm fine. Would you lay off me for Christ's sake? He yelled. I jumped at his second outbursts directed in my direction.

I sighed, so did he.

Daryl: Beth... Can I ask you a question? He asked.

Beth: Yeah, of course. I said, glad he was finally communicating with me. I smiled warmly.

Daryl: Why do you keep badgering me about how I'm feelin'? He looked deeply into my eyes.

Beth: Because I care about you Daryl. I inhaled deeply, then did something that even scared myself. I touched Daryl's leg again. He sighed and nodded.

Just then, I got an idea. I was going to do something sweet for Daryl to show him how much I care about him. 

I jumped up quickly and leaned down to kiss Daryl's cheek before heading back into the prison and going into my cell. 

I grabbed my guitar and notebook and started to strum and write down the sweetest lyrics I could pull from my heart. I wanted him to know that I care, if nothing else. I wanted him to know that.

Once I completed my song, I ran back outside to find Daryl had stayed in the same spot I found him in previously. 

Beth: Daryl... I said, catching my breath.

Daryl: Yeah? He said looking at me curiously. He saw the guitar in my hand and wondered what I was up to.

I sat down across from him and looked him deeply in the eyes.

Beth: I wrote you a song. I said, smiling widely at him.

He gave me the most dumbfounded look I've ever seen on his face.

Daryl: Y-you did? He stuttered. I could tell this was already affecting him and I hadn't even started the song yet.

Beth: Yes. I said gently. 

Daryl: Wow. Go ahead. He motioned for me to start.

I began my song and every now and then I looked up at Daryl and saw the expression on his face continue to change. He was getting even more affected by the song than he had been by me telling him I wrote him one. 

Eventually I finished my song and put my guitar down on the ground. I looked down before shooting my eyes back up to him and moving back to the open spot beside him.

Beth: So, what'd you think? I asked.

Daryl: I-I loved it. He said. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant what he said. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes briefly. 

Daryl: It really means a lot to me that you did that for me. He said, sincerely.

Beth: That all came from my heart. You're important to me Daryl. Just remember that. I kissed his cheek again.

Daryl: You're important to me too Beth. He admitted.

Beth: That's all I want. That's all I'll ever want. I took a chance with that last sentence, but I felt like it was right in the moment.

Then I did something else outside of myself, I grabbed his hand.

Beth: If you ever want or need anything, you come to me, okay? I'll always be here for you. I immediately let go of his hand and sighed as I stood up, grabbed my guitar, smiled at him then headed back inside the prison. 

I went back to my cell, changed into one of my more comfortable outfits and laid down, figuring that I'd eventually fall asleep.

 

 **Daryl's POV:** When Beth was singing to me, singing the special song she wrote for me, I couldn't stop myself from staring at her the entire time. I was completely shocked when she told me she wrote me a song and even more shocked when she sung it for me, away from everybody else. It felt like a very special moment between us. Of course, at first I was resisting her, because that's just the kind of guy I am. I resist everything, even things that will never harm me. I know Beth is a good person, I know she of all people won't hurt me. Just like I know no one at the prison will ever hurt me. I'm on these people's side for a reason, maybe several reasons. After Beth's song was finished, she sat pretty close to me. I could smell her perfume. It smelled sweet. Like she is. Beth asked me my opinion on the song. How could I not like it? How could I not love it? I've never had someone care so much that they went and wrote me a song. I've never had people care about me the way Beth does at all. It actually feels good to have someone so close, which surprises me, of course. I told Beth she was important to me, because she truly is. No matter what happened in my past. No matter what annoying and limiting traits it left me with, she is important to me. She told me all she'll ever want is to be important to me. Which to me implies she wants to be in my life for a long time, maybe even forever. That's a pleasant change. She held my hand and said one last thing, that she'd always be there for me and to come to her if I ever want or need anything. As much as I didn't want to admit it, this girl was breaking me down, making me weaker. But weaker only for her, of course. I'm not a weak person and I never will be. But I don't think it's a hindrance if I'm a weaker person for Beth, around Beth. I don't know what's going on. All I know is, she's affecting me and I don't hate it, because I know she has positive intentions. I'm glad to know someone with positive intentions is the person that wants to get close to me for once, instead of someone laden with negativity. At the last moments of our interactions, I could feel myself trembling like hell. This is all so new to me. I've never been affected by somebody this way. But I like it. She walked away and I sat still, absorbing all my thoughts. Then it dawned on me... I was falling for Beth Greene.   

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third part's done! I think this one's really sweet, aww. Let me know what you guys think! :) <3


	4. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth tries to get Daryl alone with her, so she asks him to go exploring through the woods. When Daryl says no, Beth decides to go off on her own to get Daryl's attention, alone time with Daryl and the adventure she craves.

**Beth's POV:** To be honest, it's quite boring being locked up in the same place and barely even seeing the light of day. That very boredom is what makes me crave adventure. Screw these four walls. I need to get out and I will. I went outside the prison to wait for Daryl to come back from the run he went on with Rick and Michonne. I sat down and waited patiently, humming to myself as I did. Eventually, I saw them come through the gates. I smiled ear to ear. I was glad Daryl was back. I hate when he's not around. All the stuff collected on the run was brought inside the prison. I watched Daryl carry a bunch of stuff and internally swooned when I saw his beautiful, glistening muscles. Ugh, I love them so much. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip, then bit it. 

A little time had past and Maggie called me inside to eat. Everyone sat down in a big circle and ate quietly. Once everyone was done everyone dispersed and went into their cells, including me. I sighed as I read a magazine I'd skimmed several times since I retrieved it. Boring, just like everything else. Just then, I got an idea and smiled to myself at the thought. I decided to try and convince Daryl to explore the woods with me. Do I think he'd agree to something like that, no, of course not. But I'm going to ask him anyway. You only live once. 

I walked up to his cell and looked inside but I didn't find him. I then went outside to look for him and found him near the river in the same spot he was in when I sung my song to him. I walked up to him and waved, smiling.

Beth: Hey Daryl. I said.

He looked up at me and smirked. That's close to a smile. Perfect.

Daryl: Hey Beth. He said, looking me in the eyes, then looking down at the ground.

Beth: Can I ask you something? I asked.

Daryl: Yeah, sure. He said roughly. 

Beth: Well, lately I've been bored as hell. I was wondering if you'd go exploring in the woods with me.

Daryl looked at me like I was insane and his reaction that followed confirmed that's exactly what he was thinking I was.

He stood up quickly and forcefully.

Daryl: What!? Girl, are you crazy? It's fuckin' dangerous out there! You can't go "exploring". You know better than that! He yelled. I jumped from his booming voice radiating through me.

Daryl: There is no way in hell I'm goin' with you, because there's no way in hell you're goin'. You understand? He raised his eyebrows at me. I hate when Daryl yells at me, I feel like we're getting back to resistant Daryl, although that Daryl never leaves completely. 

I nodded slowly. 

Daryl: Good. Now go on. He said tilting his head. 

I walked back inside the prison and into my cell. I sat on my bed and drowned deep in my thoughts. 

I know Daryl's just trying to protect me, but I still want to spend some time alone with him and of course, I wanna get out of here. Maybe it'll never happen. Maybe I'm meant to be a prisoner for life. I sighed and laid down hard on my bed. 

I heard someone walk past my cell, I knew it was Daryl. I put my hand to my head. I shook my head, then I got an idea. I shot up in bed and walked over to my clothes, I changed into a more durable outfit and grabbed my gun and knife before heading outside. I looked behind me and made sure no one saw me leave. Yes, I decided to go exploring on my own. I know it's dangerous out there, I'm not stupid. But I need adventure, I can't help it. I do truly hope Daryl joins me. But we'll see. 

I started walking further and further away from the prison. I sighed deeply and smiled. I couldn't believe I was finally escaping that hell of a place. I walked faster at the thought. The farther away, the better.

After a while, I felt like I'd been walking forever, but I was now in the middle of the woods surrounded by nothing but trees. Of course it wasn't easy making it to this point, I did have to kill several walkers on my way, but I did it and that's all that matters.

Just then, I looked through the trees and saw what looked like a building with the lights on. It was a house. I approached it slowly and my eyes lit up. It was the most perfect little house. I got closer to the house and jumped back when three walkers came bursting through the front door right at me. I quickly stabbed the first in the top of the head and blood spattered all over me. I got the second one from the side, right through the rotting brain. The third came right for my face, so I took that to my advantage and stabbed him right between the eyes. I was breathing heavily but I managed to make it inside the cute little house and search it for walkers and humans. I cleared the house then went back outside and stared up at it. So. Perfect. I smiled and shook my head. I can't believe how amazing this house is. Whoever left it behind is surely missing out. 

Daryl's POV: Rick called everyone to the middle of the prison for a meeting. He wanted to make sure everyone was clear on their jobs for the next few days. While he was speaking to all of us, I noticed his facial expression change. He looked a mix of worried and confused.

Rick: We're missin' someone. He said, sighing harshly.

Everyone started to look around when he said that, including me.

Rick looked Carl in the face.

Rick: Carl, where's Beth? He asked his son that question because he knew Carl often followed Beth around like a lovesick puppy, although Beth never goes for it.

Carl looked around, then looked his dad in the eyes.

Carl: I don't know. He said whining, his voice laden with worry.

I stood up suddenly and started shaking everyone and screaming at the top of my lungs.

Daryl: WHERE'S BETH!? I yelled. I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate, so I tried my best to calm myself down so I could focus all of my energy on finding Beth. 

Everyone swore they didn't know where she was. So I went to my cell, grabbed my crossbow and went out to search for her.

Rick: Daryl, it's getting dark. Are you sure you should search for her now? Rick asked, raising his eyebrows.

I sighed harshly again.

Daryl: Rick, ya know if I don't go now, the only way we're gonna find Beth is dead. I lowered my head down, soaking in my own words.

Rick nodded his head and I shot for the door.

Off I went to find Beth. It wasn't going to be easy at this time of night, but I needed to find her. We all need her back. Now.

After walking for a while, I found myself in the center of the woods. I noticed footprints on the ground. I often thank my lucky stars I'm a tracker. I bent down to examine the prints and follow them. I knew they had to be human. That's a good place to start. I followed the prints until I heard humming. I looked up and through the trees I saw lights. It was a house. I approached it slowly, not knowing who was making the sounds. 

Once I'd gone all the way through the trees I saw Beth sitting on the ground in front of the house. I couldn't believe it. Beth was just sitting there, out in the open, in front of a house she's never been to before. What the hell. This is dangerous. I sighed inwardly and approached her.

I clenched my fists together and had what I'm sure was a pretty dirty look on my face. 

Daryl: BETH! I hollered.

She jumped and turned around.

Beth: Daryl! She stood up, jumped in the air then ran up to me and hugged me. 

Daryl: What. The. FUCK ARE YOU DOIN' GIRL!? I yelled.

Beth: What? I can't hug you? She laughed.

Daryl: This isn't funny and I'm not talkin' about the hug. What the hell are you doin' out here alone? I asked, furious.

Beth: Well, you wouldn't come with me and I had to get away from that wretched prison, so I went on my own. She said calmly. How can she not see how serious this is? 

Daryl: That "wretched" prison is the ONLY thing keepin' you alive. I said. I was frustrated with her now. Very frustrated. 

Beth: I was, I was hoping you'd come after me. She said. She gave me the most innocent look. She's trying to suck up, not gonna work with someone like me. She should know that. 

Daryl: Are you kiddin' me? You've gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me. I said in disbelief. 

Daryl: Beth, did you come out here alone just to get my attention? I asked. She'd better not say yes. She thinks I'm mad now, wait for it.

Beth: No. I told you I needed to get away from there. But if anyone could come after me, I'm glad it was you. She said sweetly. Is this girl tryin' to flirt with me. Oh God... No. I don't need this right now, I don't need this at all.

Daryl: Alright, that's enough. Come on. I said tilting my head, motioning for her to follow me.

Beth: Daryl, look what I found. She pointed to the house. 

Daryl: I see it. What about it? I asked, wanting to get out of here before walkers show up.

Beth: Oh Daryl, can we stay, please? She looked up at me, hopeful. 

I scoffed. 

Daryl: What? No! I said, flabbergasted at her absurd question. 

Beth: Daryl please. She said, begging. I hate when people beg. It's so pathetic.

I sighed.

Daryl: Look, Rick is counting on me to bring you back alive. If I disobey his orders to stay here with you, even for a while, I'm fucked. He's the leader, I'm not the leader Beth. You know that. Plus, Maggie'll be worried sick about ya.

Beth: But Daryl. She frowned. 

I sighed, annoyed at this point.

Daryl: Fine. But not for long, got it? I asked. 

Beth: Yay! She jumped up and hugged me again. Oh God.

She ran inside the house and I followed. This ought to be interesting...

I was honestly amazed by the house. I get why Beth wants to stay here. Rick's still gonna kick my ass either way, so I guess it doesn't matter.

She went upstairs and into one of the rooms. I followed behind her and saw her lay on the bed. She patted the spot next to her. 

Daryl: No girl. I shook my head.

She gave me the "look". The "you're being ridiculous look". I hate that look. But I couldn't resist it.

I laid down on the bed next to Beth and sighed. I was quite exhausted. I went on the run earlier and then had to run into the woods to find Beth. Crazy. 

After a little while of laying next to each other, the silence got incredibly awkward, so I broke it.

Daryl: I'm gonna go take a shower. I said raising myself up off the bed. I really needed to unwind after my crazy ass day. I headed to the bathroom and turned on the hot water so it could get as hot as possible while I got undressed. I shut the door behind me. I undressed and felt the water, then jumped in the shower. I felt the water run over my extremely unsightly scars and sting slightly. Of course the memory of how I got those very scars stings more than the scars themselves and the memories were all that was running through my head as my body became soaked with scorching water. I sighed. 

**Beth's POV:** I was laying on the bed reading a book that was on the end table. I could hear the shower running from the bedroom. Just then, a rush of bravery shot through me. One thing I learned from everyone in my family is, if you want something, you fight for it. I put the book back on the end table and stood up, quickly removing my clothes. I approached the bathroom door slowly, trying to be as quiet as I could. I peeked through the door and through the glass shower doors I saw Daryl with his back turned away from the door. I smiled to myself and slowly opened the door. I made my way to the shower gently tapping my feet on the tile floor so they wouldn't make any noise that would cause Daryl to turn around.

Then, I quickly opened the shower doors and closed them behind me, which of course got Daryl's attention. I braced myself for another outburst. He's two for two at the moment, so anything could happen right now, I suppose. 

Daryl turned to face me, then back towards the water again. 

I noticed Daryl hadn't used any soap yet, so I grabbed it and started lathering it up on his back and arms. 

I heard him mumble something, even under the roar of the hot water.

Daryl: Don't look at my scars. I sighed and clicked my tongue lightly, too lightly for him to hear. 

I turned him around with my hands gently.

I put down the soap and took his hands in mine. 

Beth: Stop. You're beautiful Daryl. He shook his head, so I reassured him.

Beth: Yes, you are and I'm gonna make sure you remember that. I said, looking him in the eyes.

I leaned in slowly and pressed my lips to his. I pulled away as slowly as I leaned in. 

Daryl: No, you- you can't do that. He said shaking his head.

I put my hand in his hair at the back of his head and pulled him close.

Beth: I can and I will. I said, kissing him again.

It started like the first kiss, but then my tongue slowly found it's way into his mouth, he moaned quietly and his tongue then found it's way into my mouth and soon our tongues were dancing in each other's mouths. Then he did something even I didn't expect, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in even closer to him. I smiled internally and could feel myself starting to smile externally as well. 

Daryl: Beth. Daryl managed to say my name through the kiss. I held him tighter. We eventually pulled away and regained the air supply in our lungs.

We cleaned each other completely then exited the shower. I could feel myself getting tired and I yawned. Daryl picked me up and I giggled.

He carried me into the bedroom and helped me put on my clothes before putting on his own. 

He then tucked me in under the warm covers of the bed and laid next to me, draping the other side of the covers over himself.

He kissed my cheek.

Daryl: Goodnight Beth. He said softly.

Beth: Goodnight Daryl. I said, extremely happy. So happy I felt I could explode from excitement at any moment. I drifted off to sleep along with Daryl. I dreamed of nothing but him. Him and I, together. I was more than determined to make this dream a reality.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had their first kiss, in the shower. Ooh! LOL! It will get a lot better from here. ;) Let me know what you think! :) <3


	5. Returning To Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night at the house Beth found, she and Daryl return to the prison.

**Beth's POV:** I wake up in the extremely comfortable bed and turn on to my side. Daryl was asleep facing me. I took this time to just stare at him and appreciate his beauty. I told Daryl he was beautiful and I meant it. Daryl slowly opened his eyes and looked straight at me. 

 

Beth: Hey you. I giggled, tapping Daryl's nose.

Daryl: Hi Beth. He said blankly. He sounded annoyed.

Daryl sighed and got out of bed, getting dressed in front of me, not saying a word.

Beth: Um, okay. I mumbled. 

I shook my hair making it fall all around my face. Then I got up and got dressed as well.

Daryl motioned for me to follow him and we headed downstairs. 

Daryl looked outside. It looked like he was checking for walkers.

Beth: Where are we going? I asked.

Daryl: Where do you think we're goin'? Back to the prison. He said sternly.

Beth: But... why? I asked, looking at him with sadness in my eyes.

Daryl: What do you mean why? Everyone is probably losin' their shit worryin' about us and I promised Rick I'd bring you back YESTERDAY. We're already late and Rick's gonna kick my ass. He said baffled at my question.

Beth: But Daryl, I like staying here with you. I said grabbing his arm gently, smiling at him.

He sighed.

Daryl: So do I. He smiled.

Daryl: But we both know it's not safe to be here by ourselves. We're better off with everyone at the prison. There's strength in numbers. He raised his eyebrows at me.

Beth: I can fight off walkers with you, I want to. I, I like being alone with you. I said, not wanting to go back to the prison that I considered hell.

Daryl laughed quietly. 

Daryl: Beth, come on. You know we have to go. He smiled warmly at me.

I sighed in defeat. I can't resist Daryl. I'll do anything he tells me. Anything.

Beth: Okay, but one more thing. I said.

Daryl: What? Daryl asked smiling.

I put my hand in his hair and pulled him close to me, placing my lips on his lightly.

I felt him put his arms around me and that just made me want more of him.

I poked at Daryl's lips with my tongue and he let me in. My tongue explored every inch of his mouth. He moaned and it sent vibrations right through me. Fucking amazing.

I reluctantly pulled away and looked at him lovingly. 

Daryl: Beth, you do know this can't happen at the prison, right? No one can know about this, at all. He said, a sense of seriousness in his voice.

I looked at him, saddened by his words.

Beth: Why? I asked. I started to cry.

Daryl: Oh Beth, look. We have to keep this to ourselves. It can't leak out to everyone. If it leaks out it could tear us apart. 

Beth: Not being with each other can tear us apart. I said through my tears.

He grabbed my face and looked me right in the eyes. 

Daryl: Listen. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here and I always will be. I forget my past when I'm with you and I'll be damned if I let someone like you go. 

Daryl: I promise you I will make time for us. We like being alone with each other so I'll make that happen. Trust me. We can still have our time and no one has to know anything. How's that sound? He asked.

Beth: Amazing. I said, my tears already drying up. I grabbed Daryl in for another kiss. We pulled away after a while. Then our focus was thrown off of each other and to the door when we heard loud banging at it.

Walkers.

I grabbed my knife and Daryl grabbed his crossbow.

Daryl: Stand behind me. He said. I did as he asked.

He started making his way towards the door and suddenly forced it open throwing the walkers back far enough for us to get in the middle of them all and start taking them down. I started plunging my knife into the rotting flesh of the undead creatures, occasionally watching Daryl take some of them down with his crossbow. He is so good at that.

I looked to see Daryl taking down the last walker in front of him and I did the same seconds later. We both tried to catch our breaths and not hyperventilate.

Daryl: Come on. Daryl said as he grabbed my hand and we headed into the woods. I could tell adrenaline was still pumping through him.

It was easy to get back to the prison, the footprints we'd both left acting as a trail for the both of us. 

As we approached the prison, we could see everyone in front looking as worried as ever.

Rick hugged me immediately. Carol followed. 

Rick also hugged Daryl, which is not something any of us see very often. I think it was sweet. I smiled.

As we entered the prison, everyone was telling us how worried they were about us. I felt somewhat horrible about leaving on my own to begin with and even worse about convincing Daryl to disobey Rick's orders. But I did it because I care about Daryl so much and I wanted him to know that. I know he knows it now and I couldn't be happier about it.

I really hope Daryl meant it when he said we'd get time alone. Even in this hell of a place. If he meant what he said, this hell could easily transform into heaven.

 

**Daryl's POV:** I know Beth was upset about having to leave the house she found, but it had to happen. This is where we belong. Period. I really do care about Beth and I just want her to be happy and safe. That's why I brought her back to the prison safely, but that's also why I promised her more time alone with me. Also, she really does make me forget every bad thing that's ever happened to me in my life and I love her for that. I care about her as much as she cares about me. I would've never let anyone else in the way I let Beth in. She makes it so easy for me to love myself. I don't know how she does it, but it's a wonderful change for me. Someone like her is not someone I want to lose. The promise I made to her wasn't just a bunch of words that meant nothing. I'm sure they meant the world to Beth and I'm gonna make it happen. I know she isn't fond of this place. But the same way she helps me forget my past, I'm gonna help her forget her feelings about this place, by turning them into the greatest feelings in the world. I'll do anything for Beth Greene. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I was gone for a little while, but here's the fifth part for you lovely people. I know it's kinda short but the next few parts will be longer, I promise. I really hope you enjoy it! :) <3


	6. Heat Of The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth comes to Daryl's cell looking to share an intimate moment with him, but is it too soon and too risky?

**Daryl's POV:** As we went about our day at the prison, every now and then my eyes would rise and meet Beth's. She was giving me an obvious look of lust. I hope she doesn't think we're actually gonna go about sleeping together, especially here. Plus, it's too early for that to even happen. I mean we're not even dating and we just had our first kiss. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to do that with Beth, but I feel it's too early and that look in her eyes is gonna screw us both over. 

After the day was over, I headed back to my cell and laid down on my bed. All I wanted was a nice, good, long rest. I shut my eyes and began to drift off, but a knock at the cell wall sent a shock right through me. I shot up and looked to the opening of the cell to see Beth standing there. 

 

Daryl: Beth. What are you doin'? I said sleepily. 

Beth: Can I come in? She asked.

Daryl: Yeah, yeah sure. I said motioning her to enter my cell.

She walked over to the bed and sat next to me, looking me in the eyes.

Beth: Did I wake you? She asked, sounding so innocent. 

Daryl: Um, nah, it's fine. I hadn't fallen asleep yet. I said.

Daryl: Is there somethin' you want? I asked, looking at her with tired eyes.

Beth: Actually there is. She said.

Daryl: Okay, what is it? I asked.

Beth: Daryl, would you do anything for me? She asked.

I twitched in shock from her question.

Daryl: You know I would. I said, stating the obvious. At least I thought I was. I raised my eyebrows at her.

Beth: Ugh, I'm so glad you said that. She said, taking her hair down. Her golden locks falling all around her face. She's so beautiful.

Beth: 'Cause I was hoping that we could- ya know. She said climbing into my lap. My eyes widened as we stared each other down. 

Before I could say anything in response she quickly leaned forward and placed her lips on mine roughly. I wasn't even aware someone that appeared so innocent could be so rough. 

I kept trying to talk through the kisses, but she wouldn't stop attacking my lips with hers and I eventually just let her have her way with me. 

As she worked her tongue into my mouth and explored every inch of it, I couldn't help but moan. I love this.

She pulled away and I whimpered quietly, hoping she didn't hear me. I wanted more. I didn't want her to stop.

She leaned into my ear, licking and biting it slightly.

Beth: You like that? She whispered. 

My arousal made my breathing heavier and heavier the longer this went on. 

She started kissing my neck softly and I moaned, loud enough for her to hear.

I couldn't help myself, I could feel myself getting an erection.

Beth looked down and saw my cock straining against my jeans.

She smiled wickedly. No mercy at all. But I couldn't help but love how she was treating me, even if it was torture.

Beth: Oh, you really like it! She snickered. She leaned down to my neck and bit it gently. 

She started to grind down on my erection and I couldn't stop myself from moaning. 

I needed to cum so badly. 

Daryl: Beth. I moaned.

Beth: You want me to make you cum baby? She spoke to me in a voice a parent would use on a young child, but I loved it. I didn't know Beth could be so kinky. 

Daryl: Mhm. I managed to mutter through my absolute pleasure. 

Beth undid the zipper on my jeans and slid them down far enough to gain access to my throbbing muscle, my underwear followed. 

Beth: Look at me Daryl. She said, huffing.

I looked her right in the eyes and we stared each other down as she pumped me really fast.

I was breathing so heavily I felt like I was going to faint and I couldn't stop moaning.

After a few minutes my moaning got extremely loud and I could feel cum leaking out of me into Beth's hand. 

After I was done I laid down on the bed exhausted. I looked up at Beth to see her slowly licking my cum off her hand. 

She put her hand in front of my face, letting me have a taste of myself. I hummed in content. That was amazing.

She put her hand on my thigh and looked me in the eyes. The look of lust not disappearing, but getting stronger and darker. 

Beth dug around in her pocket, searching for something.

When she pulled it out, my eyes widened.

She looked at me and smirked, her eyes lighting up.

Beth: Daryl, let's make love. She said jumping on top of me and attacking my mouth, not giving me time to think.

She reached for my cock and I grabbed her hand, stopping her.

Daryl: No, we- we can't. I said looking at her.

Beth: Why? She asked. I could hear her voice break, like she was about to cry.

Daryl: First of all, we just had our first kiss, it's too early for us to be doing this. Second, we're not even dating. Third, we can't do it here, we'll get caught, you know that Beth. I said.

She started to cry.

Beth: Oh, but it's not too early for me to give you a hand job, huh? She asked, anger present in her voice.

Daryl: It's not the same thing Beth. We're talking about me taking your virginity, that's important. I said sternly. 

Beth: I know it is. That's why I want you to be my first. She said through her tears. 

I sighed.

Daryl: Beth, that really means a lot and I'm sure it'll happen, just not right now. Okay? I said calmly, wiping away her tears. 

Beth sighed.

Beth: Alright. She said, shrugging.

Beth: But, I wanna be yours. She said smiling and grabbing my hand, holding it tightly.

Daryl: You are mine. I can't imagine being this open with anybody else. I said.

She leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. 

I pulled my underwear and pants back up and Beth and I headed out of my cell.

As soon as we left the cell, we both looked to our left and noticed Carol standing against the cell wall. 

She looked at us with an interesting look on her face. Did she hear us? Did she see us? Oh no.

We said hi to her and kept walking. We looked each other in the eyes and I knew we were thinking the same thing. We're screwed... 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Do you think Carol saw or heard anything? She's everywhere. LOL! I hope you guys enjoyed this part! :) <3


	7. Steam and Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Beth share their first time with each other. ... In the shower.

**Beth's POV:** I sat in my cell, just thinking about my first sexual experience with Daryl. I really loved it. I know it was just a handjob, but I really feel like it brought us even closer. I know he enjoyed it. The only thing now is I've been thinking about where our relationship stands and I'd really like to take it further. I'd love to actually have sex with Daryl. I sighed to myself with one thought in my mind... That would never happen. I was feeling incredibly dirty and grimy from being in my cell for most of the day, except for when we'd all eat. I decided to take a shower. I got up and walked towards the showers, stopping right outside of them to remove my clothes. I looked around to see if anyone could see me before stripping myself completely. Just then, I heard water go off inside the shower area. I peeked my head around the corner and my eyes widened when I saw Daryl naked and soaked with steaming hot water. I licked my lips slowly and bit down on my bottom one, moving it around between my teeth as my eyes were glued on him. Eventually I shocked myself out of it and walked inside the showers, turning on the water allowing myself to get soaked. I looked at Daryl and smiled. He smiled back and every now and then I noticed my eyes drifting to him. He was now lathering his body up with soap extremely slowly. I wondered if he was teasing me. I grabbed some soap and lathered myself up as well. I looked to Daryl once again and this time, he noticed me staring. 

He raised his eyebrows at me. 

Daryl: Ya like what ya see? He asked, raising his eyebrows up and down, then winking at me. 

Beth: Mhm. I nodded my head and giggled. 

I purposely looked at his cock, knowing he saw me. 

Daryl: Come here. He said gruffly, grabbing my waist and pulling me in for a kiss. His lips are my weakness. I hummed opening my mouth, uniting my tongue with his. I wrapped my hands around his waist, sinking deeper into him. 

I slid my hands up to his arms and gripped them firmly. I leaned down kissing and licking his beautiful, shining biceps, looking up at him the entire time. He hummed with content. I knew he loved it. 

Then I got bold, still staring him in the eyes, I kneeled before him, attaching my mouth to his cock and sucking, slowly at first then rougher and rougher. He started moaning. I love the sound of his moans. 

Daryl: Oh yeah. Daryl said, somewhat loudly, but I didn't really give a fuck if anyone heard us. I just wanted this man, so badly it hurt. I really hope he feels the same. 

I released my oral hold on his cock and rose up, gliding my hand over his rock hard abs slowly as I came up. I grabbed his ass and he grunted. I started massaging his ass and he moaned in my mouth, the hot air of his breath coating my entire mouth. 

I started sucking and gently biting his neck. He moaned some more. I could orgasm just from his moaning, that's how beautiful it is. 

I reached my hand down and grabbed Daryl's package gently, squeezing it. 

Daryl: Ugh! Beth! He moaned, his eyes rolling in back of his head. 

I looked up at him.

Beth: You like that? I asked. 

All he could manage was a shaky nod and a "Mhm." 

I released my grip once again. 

I looked him in the eyes and placed my hand on his chest. 

Beth: Daryl... I want you. I confessed. 

Daryl's eyes grew wide as he looked down at me in bewilderment. He couldn't believe what I had just said.

Daryl: Are you serious? He asked.

Beth: Yes. I said, nodding my head.

Daryl: Now? He asked.

I just nodded. 

He looked around, then back at me. 

Daryl: But- But we don't even have a condom. He looked at me with a look of concern on his face. 

I rubbed his chest and arms gently, staring up at him lovingly, smiling.

Beth: It's okay. I mumbled. 

Daryl's eyes widened once again.

Daryl: Are you sure? He asked.

I sighed.

Beth: Yes. 

Daryl sighed.

Daryl: Okay. He pulled me in and we started making out softly and sweetly, then we started getting tougher and rougher.

We had our hands all over each other and we were moaning in each other mouths. 

There was a little bench inside the shower room, as we were making out, Daryl carried me over to it. 

I started to lick his neck incredibly slowly, while starting to hump him just as slowly. 

Daryl threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Daryl: Oh! Beth!

I smiled with satisfaction.

We continued making out and I slowly began running my hand down his body until I reached his cock. 

I stroked it to full hardness which didn't take too long since Daryl was already half hard from the blowjob. 

I was about to tell Daryl I was ready for him to enter me, when he started playing with my pussy. He kneaded it and stroked it roughly and I started moaning uncontrollably. I threw my head back as my mouth hung open, pieces of my hair flying into it and out of it as I convulced. 

Beth: Daryl! I moaned.

He looked up at me with lust in his eyes and it turned me on so much.

He then did something unexpected. 

He leaned down and started eating me out slowly. 

I moaned loudly and immediately grabbed his hair, directing his head to move in the most pleasurable way. I moaned even louder when his tongue flicked over my clitoris.

Beth: Daryl! I need you! NOW! I managed to say, almost losing it through all my pleasure.

Daryl grabbed his cock and looked me directly in the eyes.

Daryl: Are you sure? He asked me again. 

Beth: Yes. I whined, tired of his same question but also horny as hell. 

Daryl: Okay. He said.

That was the last word I heard from him besides incoherent ones and moaning everything from swear words to my name. 

This was the greatest pleasure I've ever felt in my entire life and I'm glad Daryl was my first. I couldn't asked for someone better to share this special moment with. 

 **Daryl's POV:** When I entered Beth, I honestly felt like my world was complete. Sharing something so special with a person I know truly cares about me and wants it as much as I do means the world. Beth is the most important person in the world to me and that will never change. I've never been with someone that can give me so much love and pleasure that all my pain just fades away. It's a beautiful thing and Beth is a beautiful person. I couldn't ask for anyone better in my life.

 **Beth's POV:** I could feel my orgasm approaching and by the sounds of Daryl's moans, I could tell his was nearing too. We both grasped each other for dear life and moaned loudly one last time before we both came at the same time. 

Daryl pulled out of me and we both laid down on the floor trying to catch our breaths. I got on top and him and rubbed his hair gently. I kissed his temple and laid on his chest. 

Beth: Daryl? I said.

Daryl: Yeah? He replied sleepily. 

Beth: Thank you for sharing this with me. I said, kissing him gently. 

Daryl: You don't have to thank me, I wanted to. He replied sweetly, stroking my hair in return. 

We both laid there for a few minutes before I decided to break the silence again.

Beth: Daryl? I said. 

Daryl: Yeah? He replied.

Beth: I love you. I confessed. 

There was silence. Just then, I thought my dream was over, when all of a sudden, he replied.

Daryl: I love you too. 

I smiled. 

We both redressed and exited the showers. 

That night, I slept in Daryl's cell, in Daryl's arms, where I belong. Where I belong forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry I was gone so long. I just took a little break. I got a new phone so I'm gonna try posting parts from my phone, just to try it out. If there are more gramatical errors than before, please forgive me, it's really not me to make mistakes when I write, LOL! Hot, steamy Bethyl sex. I really hope you enjoy this part! Let me know what you guys think.


	8. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl make some serious decisions about their relationship.

**Beth's POV:** I awoke with a yawn and looked at the most beautiful face in the universe as Daryl slept next to me. He began to stir and then eventually woke up.

Beth: Hi Daryl. I said, playing with my hair. I couldn't help but smile around him. He makes me so happy.

Daryl: Hi Beth. He smiled back at me.

I leaned over and pecked his cheek, then his lips. 

Daryl was about to get out of bed but I pulled him back down.

Beth: Daryl, can we just stay in bed all day? I wanna lay on you. I said, pouting cutely. 

He laughed.

He put his hand in my hair and stroked it. I hummed. It feels so good when Daryl touches me.

Daryl: Beth, as much as I want to spend my entire day in bed with you, we both know we can't do that. I love you, but we have to help the others. He smiled warmly.

I grunted softly.

Beth: I know. I love you too. I smiled at him and kissed his lips once again. 

Daryl and I got ready for the day and then joined everyone else. 

I found out that Daryl would have to go on a run today while I stayed back and took care of Judith and Carl. I always get scared when Daryl goes somewhere without me. Even if he isn't alone, it's always in the back of my mind that he won't make it back to me one day. I don't want to lose him, I love him so much. 

Before Daryl left, I ran outside to talk to him.

I looked him in the eyes and stroked his hair. 

Beth: Be careful. I said. I kissed his lips gently. 

Daryl: I will. He sighed in content.

Beth: I love you. I said.

Daryl: I love you too. He replied.

I watched him as he walked away. I crossed my fingers hoping he'd be alright. 

A few hours had passed and I got excited when I saw Daryl in the opening of my cell. 

Beth: Hey! I got up and hugged him, pulling him to the bed. I kissed his cheek.

Beth: I missed you. I hugged him tighter. 

Daryl: I missed you too. He said. 

I leaned in and kissed him again, soon we were exploring each other's mouths as we laid on top of each other. 

Daryl looked me in the eyes as he stroked my hair. 

Daryl: Do you want to... He asked, sliding his hand down my body slowly.

I hummed.

Beth: Not tonight. But I do want to talk to you about something. I said, sitting up on Daryl's lap. 

Daryl: Okay. He said gently. 

Beth: We're together, right? I asked.

He gave me an unreadable look.

Daryl: Of course. He replied and I realized he was curious as to why I'd ask that question.

I nodded.

Beth: We've had our first kiss, our first time, now I just want one more thing. I said, exhaling. 

Daryl: What's that? He asked.

Beth: I want to be yours forever. 

Daryl's eyes widened. He already knew what direction I was heading in. 

I pulled him extremely close to me. 

Beth: I wanna marry you Daryl. I said, looking him deeply in the eyes. 

He inhaled sharply. 

Daryl: Really? He asked in shock.

Beth: Yes. I nodded.

Beth: Do you wanna marry me? I asked. 

Daryl: Umm...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about spacing out the parts of this story more than the last story I did. I really hope you guys enjoy this part. I know it's a CLIFFHANGER. Daryl's answer will be in the next part. Love you guys. :) <3


	9. Commitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl want nothing more than to spend their lives with each other.

**Daryl's POV:**  Beth just asked me to marry her. My body is shaking, my hands are sweating, I'm nervous as hell. But when it all comes down to it, I want nothing more but to spend my entire life with Beth. I exhaled, looked Beth in the eyes and answered her question. 

Daryl: Yes. Yes Beth, I'll marry you. I said, pulling her in to kiss her sweetly on the lips. 

When we pulled away from each other, Beth was smiling so widely it made a smile spread across my face. When she's happy, I'm happy. 

Beth dug around in her pocket and pulled out a ring. My eyes widened at the sight of it. 

Beth looked at me lovingly.

Beth: This was my father's wedding ring. I want you to have it. No one's ever been as important in my life as you are. My father would've wanted us to be together. She said. 

Daryl: Oh my God Beth, I love you so much. I said smothering her lips with my own. 

Beth pulled away to respond to me. 

Beth: I love you too. She said.

Beth and I told everyone the news and, of course, everyone was excited about it except Carol. But we're so in love, Carol's opinion doesn't really matter. 

Beth and I were outside the prison enjoying some time in the sun together when I saw the expression on Beth's face light up. She looked me in the eyes.

Beth: Daryl, I just got a really great idea. She said excitingly.

Daryl: Tell me. I said, looking at her.

Beth: How about we go up to that house I found? Ya know, for our honeymoon. She giggled and winked at me. 

Daryl: Mmm, I like the way you think Mrs. Dixon. I said, laughing.

We made sure to let everyone know we were leaving so they wouldn't worry about us. 

I grabbed my crossbow and Beth grabbed her gun. 

We headed into the woods together and quickly got to the other side. 

I went inside the house first making sure it wasn't invaded by walkers. Once I cleared it, I motioned for Beth to come inside. 

She headed inside, we sat our weapons down on the couch and headed straight to the bedroom. 

Beth: I love you. Beth mumbled. 

Daryl: I love you too. I started kissing Beth's neck and she moaned loudly. 

Daryl: Ya like that Mrs. Dixon? I asked, teasing her a little bit. 

Beth: Yes! She moaned. 

I laughed against her skin, when all of a sudden I was caught of guard by Beth pushing me on the bed. My mouth hung open. I was in shock. Fighter in life, fighter in bed, I suppose. 

 **Beth's POV:** Once Daryl said yes to my proposal, he started calling me Mrs. Dixon and I love it. In all honesty, it turns me on like hell. Once I threw Daryl on the bed, I laid on top of him and started attacking his neck with my lips and teeth. I worked my way towards his tight jeans, which looked amazing on him, undid them and pulled them down along with his underwear. I looked him in the eyes as I gently grasped his cock and rubbed it a few times before placing it in my mouth. I sucked him slowly at first, then eventually picked up speed. When his moaning got louder I stopped. 

He looked me in the eyes, his breathing heavier than ever. 

Daryl: Please, please let me cum. He said, trying to place my mouth back on his cock. 

Beth: Get inside me. I said. I placed my hand back on my cock and he moaned as I placed him inside of me. I moaned loudly. 

We started humping each other wildly. We couldn't stop moaning. 

I caressed Daryl's balls as I propelled my hips forward and back. 

Beth: Ya like that... Mr. Dixon? I asked, teasing him much harder than he's teased me. 

He moaned loudly and grabbed my face pulling me in for a rough, hot, wet kiss. 

We pulled away. 

Daryl: Yes! He exclaimed. 

I grinned like an idiot. Knowing I can tease someone like Daryl Dixon makes me extremely happy. 

Daryl: I'm gonna cum! He yelled.

Beth: Me too! I repeated.

We moaned loudly one last time and came together. 

Daryl pulled out of me gently and we laid next to each other panting and sweating. 

Beth: I love you Mr. Dixon. I giggled, kissing Daryl's cheek. 

Daryl chuckled. 

Daryl: I love you too Mrs. Dixon. He responded. 

We both fell asleep with smiles on our faces. I knew we were smiling for the same reason. I've always been in love with Daryl and we're finally together for life and I know he feels the same way. Being Beth Dixon is already the happiest experience of my life. It can only get happier from here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last part. I hope you all enjoy this one! My next story will be a Rickyl fanfiction, for all my fellow Rickyl shippers out there. ;)   
> Love you guys! <3


	10. Undead Ever After (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months later, Beth and Daryl are still together and will be forever.

**Daryl's POV: It's been a while since Beth and I made a lifetime promise. Since then, Beth and I have started staying in our special little house more often, but of course, we alternate between the house and the prison so we can still help everyone else out. The biggest change we've indured is Beth is now pregnant. Soon Beth and I will be bringing a warrior into the world and we couldn't be happier. We decided to name him after me. It was Beth's idea and I just couldn't say no. I love it. One thing is for sure, he will be as strong as us both and even stronger. We will protect him with our lives. We will love him forever and we'll always be together.**

**Beth's POV: When I found out I was pregnant, I just lit up. I couldn't be happier to be bringing a child into the world, especially it being Daryl's. He will just be another person for me to love. The fact that Daryl and I were strong enough to fall in love in the middle of an apocalypse just shows how strong our precious little boy will be. I can't imagine spending my entire life with anyone but Daryl. I love him to death and I know we'll be together forever.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S OVER! I really hope you all enjoyed this story! I really enjoyed writing it! :) Make sure you check in soon for my Rickyl fanfiction. I love you guys so much! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back! Did you miss me? Time for my Bethyl fanfiction! This one is gonna be more dramatic than the last one and maybe a little sad as well. But never fear, there will be romance and smut in this one too. ;) This also takes place at the prison, because I just love the prison, lol. The first chapter is just POV. It's there to act as sort of a intro. I may extend the story past ten chapters this time, but we'll see. No one dies in this story, so you don't have to worry about that. :)
> 
> Enjoy Closing The Distance my loves. <3


End file.
